Nem tudo está perdido
by fakelady
Summary: Ginny e seus amigos estão no sexto e sétimo anos de Hogwarts, e muitas surpresas os aguardam. Bons ou não, ainda não podemos dizer... Para amantes dos shippers HR, e ainda mais um casal, mas isso eu conto depois.
1. Uma conversa

**Capítulo 1- Uma conversa**  
  
Ginny despertou ofegante. Levantara depressa e estava agora sentada em sua cama, momentos de seu pesadelo ainda ecoando, e correndo como num filme sem som algum em sua mente. Permaneceu sentada por alguns minutos, mas seus pensamentos ruins foram logo interrompidos pela voz ressoante de Fred, seu irmão mais velho (ou seria Jorge?), que a chamava para o café da manhã:

- Ginny! Acorde logo! Mamãe está com pressa, e precisamos nos arrumar para irmos ao Beco Diagonal, lembra-se? Vamos!

Os passos apressados do irmão foram se distanciando à medida que este foi descendo as escadas em direção à cozinha. Tentou não demorar muito, pois sabia como sua mãe ficaria extremamente mal- humorada durante todo o dia se demorasse. Ginny Weasley havia mudado ao longo de seus 16 anos. Seu cabelo ruivo estava longo e brilhante; os olhos claros ressaltavam-se na pele clara, e já não havia tantas sardas em sua face. Com muita pressa, vestiu-se em pouco tempo, e logo se encontrava na cozinha d'A Toca. Sua mãe, por sorte, estava radiante e de bom humor, balançava a varinha como se estivesse dançando, e num segundo o café da manhã aparecia flutuando sobre a mesa.

Seus irmãos Fred, Jorge e Rony já estavam sentados, cada um com um pão na mão, esperando a sua vez de passar manteiga, ou faziam fila para pegarem os bacons, que a mãe mexia. Seus outros irmãos, Gui, Percy e Carlinhos andavam bastante atarefados, mesmo nas férias de verão, e os Weasley quase nunca os viam. A coruja de Rony, Píchi, atravessou a cozinha como um trovão, tão rápido que ninguém pôde vê-la direito. Só algum tempo depois, Ginny percebeu que havia um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho pousado sobre a mesa, ao lado de seu suco de abóbora. Em letras caprichadas, lia-se o seguinte:  
  
_Ginny, Espero sinceramente que não se importe com a demora desse recado. Gostaria de saber se poderia ir ao Beco Diagonal hoje, pois tenho algo a te contar. Atenciosamente,  
Mione  
_  
Ginny mal havia dobrado o pergaminho e guardado no bolso direito de suas vestes, corria de volta ao quarto, onde respondera a carta:  
  
_Mione, Coincidentemente, estarei no Beco hoje mesmo, às 15 hrs. Te espero no Caldeirão Furado, ok?  
Até mais  
Ginny  
_  
A letra corrida revelava a pressa com que ela escrevera, mas isso não a preocupava agora, pois o relógio marcava 14 hrs e 30 minutos. Desceu a escada quase tropeçando no último degrau, e terminou de comer sua torrada, que a essa hora, estava dura e fria. Nesse momento ela pensava em como o Vira-Tempo seria útil em casos como esse, mas logo se deu conta, pela vigésima vez, que estava atrasada.

Os Weasley, como de costume, usariam o Pó de Flu para chegar ao Beco. Não demoraram muito, no segundo seguinte caminhavam tranqüilamente, Ginny à caminho do já conhecido Caldeirão Furado. O tilintar da porta ao entrar no Caldeirão Furado nem foi notado, pois, como Ginny mesma havia suspeitado, o local estava mesmo bastante cheio. Havia bruxos tomando suas cervejas amanteigadas, encostados a um canto, solitários, bruxas e bruxos cantarolando alegres músicas desconhecidas, bruxos dançando, e a grande maioria deles, conversando uns com os outros. Mas uma voz conhecida chegou ao ouvido de Ginny antes mesmo dela perceber:  
  
- Ginny!! Venha pra cá, peguei uma cerveja amanteigada pra você também. Ainda bem que não demorou, pois acho que essa é a hora em que há mais movimentação por aqui.- disse Mione, tentando desviar-se de alguns bruxos que, a essa hora, estavam quase caindo no chão de tanto rir.  
  
- Pois é, esse lugar está... lotado!- disse Ginny, tentando fazer o mesmo.  
  
As duas andavam devagar, desviando-se de alguns bruxos, sendo empurrados por outros. Chegaram a uma mesa vazia, meio afastada das outras, onde pudessem conversar em meio a tantas vozes misturadas. Sentaram-se e começaram a falar:  
  
- Então, o que queria me dizer? – perguntou Ginny, ansiosa.

- Ah, bom, é que... – tentou dizer Mione. - Ahn...? - Bom, é que faz semanas que não tenho notícias de Harry. E pensei que você talvez pudesse saber de alguma coisa.- disse Mione, depressa, como se quisesse se livrar de um peso.

- Eu? Não, faz um tempo que não temos notícias dele também. Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? – assustou-se Ginny.

- Não, acho que não. Se tivesse, ele provavelmente teria nos escrito. Mas... o que pode ter acontecido... – tratou logo em dizer.

- É... nem meu irmão que é o melhor amigo dele tem falado com ele. É estranho. – pensou Ginny, olhando para Mione, que corou quando ouviu a palavra "irmão", embora dentro da mente de Mione, a palavra tenha se convertido para "Rony", automaticamente.  
  
As duas pararam por um tempo, Mione olhando para a paisagem e Ginny pensando. Passando-se algum tempo, Ginny e Mione, percebendo não estar valendo em nada conversar sobre algo que elas não têm nenhum conhecimento, resolveram sair para caminhar e conversar sobre outras... coisas.

Mione também estava surpreendentemente bonita. Seus cabelos, antes cheios e armados, estavam ajeitados num bonito rabo-de-cavalo, e no brilho de seus olhos, se revelava o olhar apaixonado de uma garota de 17 anos, cujo amor, porém, ainda não tivesse sido declarado.  
  
Caminharam em passos longos, olhando as vitrines das inúmeras lojas, e depois passando na loja de presentes, encontraram os pais de Ginny, Sra. Weasley e Sr. Weasley.

- Ginny, meu bem, estávamos te procurando. Por onde têm andado? – perguntou Sra. Weasley, num tom ligeiramente doce demais.

- Mione! Que bom te ver! Como vão as suas férias? Divertidas, eu suponho.- disse Sr. Weasley, vendo que Ginny não gostara nada de ser tratada como uma boneca na frente de tanta gente.

- Bem, estive na França semana passada, visitando um amigo. Mas agora, está tudo voltando ao normal, à rotina, quer dizer. – respondeu Mione, educada.

- Você bem que poderia voltar conosco e dormir em nossa casa até o dia 1º de setembro, o que acha? Os meninos e, principalmente Ginny, irão gostar da idéia.- convidou Sr. Weasley, vendo a aprovação nos olhares atentos de Ginny e de Sra. Weasley.

- Se não for incômodo, aceitarei sim, obrigada!- respondeu ela, sorrindo. - Então está combinado. – sorriu ele, de volta.  
  
E assim, todos saíram, de volta à Toca.

-------------

nota da autora: Essa é uma fic H/R, mas com virão algumas surpresinhas até o final, espero eu.

O que estão achando? Críticas (boas ou não) são muito bem vindos, ok?


	2. De volta à Plataforma 9 12

**Capítulo 2- De volta à Plataforma 9 1/2  
**  
Chegaram exaustos n'A Toca, uma vez que tivessem andado por mais de quatro horas seguidas, procurando os materiais e outras coisas mais. Ginny e Mione subiram para o quarto. Mione precisava arrumar suas coisas, e ainda queriam conversar sobre aquele assunto. Subindo as escadas, Mione quase trombou com alguém, que estava descendo depressa. Preparou-se para soltar um grito, mas a vontade sumiu, quando viu a pessoa com quem trombara:

- Mione! Quanto tempo!

- Rony... é bom te ver. É, quanto tempo mesmo.

Os dois pareciam ter esquecido do "pequeno incidente" e iniciaram uma longa conversa, que foi interrompida por Ginny, que aparecia para ver o que causara a demora da amiga.  
  
- Rony, eu e Mione temos coisas a tratar, por favor, deixe-nos em paz.- pediu Ginny, colocando a culpa no irmão, sem ao menos ter certeza disso.

- Calma, Ginny, eu trombei com ele sem querer, estava pedindo desculpas. – mentiu Mione.

- É, isso mesmo. Mas eu já estava descendo... com licença. – e, dizendo isso, lançou um breve olhar a Mione, que retribuiu, por um segundo, antes que Ginny percebesse ou até mesmo dissesse qualquer coisa.  
  
- Então vamos.- apressou Ginny.  
  
Mione subiu e sentou-se na cama de Ginny, que contava sobre seus casos amorosos e seu cotidiano. Porém, parece que alguém não estava prestando atenção.  
  
- O que você acha disso? – perguntou Ginny, de repente. - Hein? O quê?- disse Mione, sem perceber o que tinha feito. - Como eu suspeitava. Acho que existe mais alguém nesse quarto que está apaixonada...  
  
O resto dos dias passou tão rápido que Hermione só percebeu enquanto arrumavam os materiais e os malões para regressarem de volta à Hogwarts.  
  
O dia primeiro de setembro amanheceu frio e cinzento, embora ninguém que estivesse indo a Hogwarts percebesse, tamanha a ansiedade e felicidade. Todos em frente ao Expresso de Hogwarts, Sra. Weasley despediu-se dos filhos, e o mesmo fez Sr. Weasley.  
  
- Juro que dessa vez eu trago uma tampa da privada de lá... estou mesmo precisando de uma boa decoração, sabem. – disse Fred, com um certo tom de sarcasmo na voz. Estivera há dias queixando-se à mãe que precisava de algumas mudanças no quarto, que estava ficando, segundo ele, pequena.

- Ah, Fred, conversamos sobre isso depois, está bem? Vá, o trem já está para partir.- apressou a mãe.

- Como eu esperava. Bom – suspirou- pelo menos terei alguém com quem discutir sobre isso: a Murta, desde o ano passado, quer conversar comigo, sobre coisas... – continuou Fred, cada vez mais provocativo.

- Fred... – murmurou Sra. Weasley, não dando atenção, enquanto os outros davam risadinhas disfarçadas.

- Ok, está na hora de ir.- foi a vez de Sr. Weasley dizer.  
  
Sr. Weasley e Sra. Weasley despediram-se mais uma vez dos filhos, estes, mais que apressados, não prestaram muita atenção e correram em direção à porta, de maneira que Sra. Weasley, ao tentar beijar o rosto de Ron, acabou acertando-lhe um beijo na orelha. - Essas crianças nunca mudam... – murmurou Sr. Weasley. - Ahh, Arthur, você não imagina como eles mudam... – respondeu Sra. Weasley, no mesmo tom.


	3. Está começando um novo ano

**Capítulo 3- Está começando um novo ano**  
  
Fred, Jorge, Mione, Rony e Ginny estavam na janela do Expresso de Hogwarts, dando um último aceno de adeus para Sr. E Sra. Weasley, que faziam o mesmo.  
  
O trem começou a andar, e depois acelerar, fazendo Sr. E Sra. Weasley se distanciarem cada vez mais, até que eles desaparecessem como vultos na paisagem. Os cinco então procuraram lugares nas cabines, desvencilhando-se de algumas pessoas que caminhavam lentamente, aparentemente fazendo a mesma coisa que eles, e de outros alunos desconhecidos que tentavam a todo custo colocar as malas e as maletas de lado. Encontraram uma cabine vazia, quando Fred e Jorge ouviram de longe:  
  
- Ei, Fred! Jorge! Guardamos lugares para vocês, venham sentar conosco!- dizia Lino Jordan, do mesmo ano que os gêmeos, em voz ligeiramente alta demais.

- Legal! Estamos indo pra aí!- respondeu Jorge, num tom animado.  
  
E saíram apressadamente, como se alguém fosse pegar o lugar deles, ou, porque eles não queriam sentar com a gente mesmo, pensou Rony. Mione abriu a porta da cabine e verificou se não havia ninguém dentro. Ginny resolveu entrar logo, pois seus pés estavam querendo descanso, seguida de Mione e por fim de Rony. Estes, ficaram olhando-se por vários minutos, não sabendo o que dizer ou pensar. Ginny estava inexpressiva, observando a paisagem que corria do lado de fora. Mione quebrou o silêncio:  
  
- Hum...- começou, apreensiva. – vocês acham que Harry está aqui? Quero dizer, aqui no trem?

- É verdade. Se bem que, se ele estivesse, com certeza viria nos procurar, não acha?- respondeu Rony, grato por ter algo a falar.

- Hum...- disse Ginny, ainda distante.

- Será que houve algo com ele?- sussurrou Mione.

- Acho que não. Ele teria nos contado.- disse Ron.- de qualquer maneira...  
  
Foi interrompido por alguém que abria a porta da cabine, e todos se viraram rápido, até Ginny, que estivera tão quieta até aquele momento.  
  
- Harry! Venha, sente-se aqui, o que houve?- disse o amigo, olhando para Harry, e deste para Mione.  
  
Harry parecia realmente cansado, acabado, como quem tivesse acabado de correr três horas seguidas sem descanso. Não respondeu depressa. Entrou na cabine, olhou os amigos, e só depois de se largar no banco do trem, disse, com uma melancolia perceptível:  
  
- Oi pessoal. – começou, medindo as palavras- Na verdade não tenho muito o que explicar, sabem... e, de verdade, se vocês pudessem me deixar descansar um pouco, seria muito bom.  
  
Mione, Ron e Ginny não entendiam o por quê da má disposição de Harry, quando ele deveria estar dando explicações sobre seu sumiço durante todas as férias. Harry pareceu de repente ter entendido os olhares interrogatórios dos amigos, e resolveu contar-lhes o que aconteceu.  
  
- Ok, vocês venceram.- disse, bocejando logo em seguida.  
  
Os três prestavam muita atenção em Harry.  
  
- É o seguinte: tenho andado bastante cansado por que... - Estamos ouvindo, Harry.- disse Mione, ansiosa, e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. - Bom... eu e Cho começamos a namorar.  
  
Mione e Rony se entreolhavam, mas Ginny era quem estava mais chocada. Não conseguiam entender ainda.  
  
- É isso. – finalizou Harry, sem saber o que dizer, suas bochechas avermelhando.

- Como? Harry, por quê você não nos contou?- disse Ron. – pensávamos que tinha acontecido algo grave para estar tanto tempo sumido assim.

- É...- continuou Mione. – _ isso_?

- O que vocês querem que eu diga?- perguntou Harry de repente, impaciente.

- Nada, Harry, se está tudo ok com você, estará tudo ok conosco. Só ficamos um pouco preocupados...- apressou-se em dizer Hermione.

- Ahn... faz tempo, Harry?- disse Ginny, que todo esse tempo estivera apenas observando-o.

- Desde o fim do ano passado.- respondeu Harry, soltando um sonoro bocejo, mais uma vez.

- Mas você não deveria estar cansado assim... quero dizer, namorar deve dar muito cansaço então.- caçoou Rony.

- Não, isso é outra história, o cansaço. Eu não tenho tido tempo para fazer as tarefas de Hogwarts, estava muito difícil escondê-las dos meus tios, sabem. E Cho me mandava corujas todo dia, e isso me deixava com uma certa preguiça de fazer as coisas.- explicou Harry, calmamente. – mas eu fiz!- disse, observando o olhar de censura de Mione.  
  
Seguiram todos muito quietos, Harry quase dormindo; Rony abrindo a boca várias vezes para tentar recomeçar um assunto, mas fechando-o logo em seguida, percebendo não ter o que dizer; Ginny conversando baixinho com Mione, que, por sua vez, respondia com palavras curtas.  
  
O céu estava escurecendo quando Harry despertou. Ele viu Rony à um canto, e Mione dizia:  
  
- Melhor irmos nos trocar, estamos quase chegando. E Rony, vamos logo, ainda temos de monitorar as cabines, ver se precisam de ajuda...

- Ah é, ainda somos monitores!- disse Rony, em meio a alguns resmungos baixos. - Ok, nos vemos em Hogwarts.- disse Harry.  
  
E, dizendo isso, Mione e Rony deixaram a cabine para trás, ambos com reluzentes distintivos de monitores nas vestes, que eles seguravam nas mãos.  
  
A noite estava quente, com poucas brisas e estrelas no céu. Ginny disse que precisava se trocar também, ao que Harry respondeu que tudo bem, já que ele precisava fazer o mesmo. Despediram-se e foram cada um pra um lado. Depois de trocado, Harry viu Neville, seu colega de casa, entrando numa das cabines, e resolveu ir atrás dele. Alcançando-o, disse:  
  
- Oi! - Ah, oi, Harry! Boas férias? – disse Neville, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- De verdade?- falou Harry, com uma expressão que Neville não soube distinguir.

- Suponho que sim!- retorquiu Neville, fingindo não ter reparado na tal expressão.

- Bem, vamos dizer que sim. E você?

- Ah, me diverti bastante, fui com minha avó à França, ela precisava de férias, precisava descansar um pouco.- respondeu.  
  
Mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, do lado de fora da cabine onde os dois se encontravam, as pessoas começavam a tumultuar-se, e ele e Neville perceberam então que, provavelmente, já estava na hora de descer do trem.  
  
- Vamos! – disse Neville, sem esconder a preocupação.  
  
Harry acompanhou o garoto até a saída do trem, e foram juntos ao encontro dos outros alunos de Hogwarts, que se amontoavam em torno de um homem exageradamente alto que carregava consigo um lampião, e berrava as palavras mais que familiares:  
  
- Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui, por favor!! Alunos do primeiro ano... – Hagrid dizia, mostrando seu entusiasmo ao estar começando um novo ano letivo. De longe, percebeu que Harry o mirava, e quando isto aconteceu, Hagrid se virou para cumprimentá-lo:  
  
- Harry! Como vai você??- disse ele, animadamente.

- Bem, obrigado. – embora não estivesse tão animado quanto Hagrid, Harry queria demonstrar que estava muito feliz por estar de volta ao lugar que ele considera seu segundo lar, se é que ele aceita o fato de considerar a casa dos Dursley sua também.

- Que bom.  
  
E dizendo isso, começou a caminhar em direção aos pequenos botes que levavam os aluninhos do primeiro ano, cujas faces revelavam grande surpresa e excitação. Harry olhou em volta, procurando seus amigos. Depois de algum tempo, ele enxergou Ginny vindo em sua direção. Logo em seguida, chegaram também Neville, Rony e Mione. Todos seguiram juntos para as carroças que os levariam ao castelo...

----------------

nota da autora:

Essa fic contém alguns spoilers do 5º livro... e... vocês devem ter percebido... se Ginny está no sexto ano, e Harry, Rony e Mione no sétimo, Fred e Jorge (e até mesmo Lino) não deveriam estar em Hogwarts. Eu sei disso, mas resolvi que eles estariam lá por uma causa, que ainda não posso revelar.


	4. Algo importante?

**Capítulo 4- Algo... importante?  
**  
Uma grande parte dos alunos veteranos de Hogwarts estava parada em frente às escadas de mármore, que davam para o Salão Principal, onde começaria o cerimonial, já bastante comum para os alunos do sétimo ano, inclusive Harry, Mione, Neville e Ron, que escolhiam lugares para se sentarem. Ginny foi se sentar com suas amigas do sexto ano, quase na ponta da grande mesa.  
  
- Cara, não acredito que esse é o nosso último ano. – disse Rony, de repente.

- Com certeza... não quero nem pensar em como será minha vida após deixar Hogwarts. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer comigo no mundo real, quero dizer, no mundo bruxo?- disse Harry, baixinho, pois nesse momento, Dumbledore levantara, pedindo silêncio.

_ Sejam bem vindos, alunos novos, e para os antigos, um ótimo retorno!_

- Vocês já sabem o que farão no ano que vem?- perguntou Neville.- Minha avó diz para eu ser professor. Não acho uma má idéia, sabem. Eu estaria dentro de Hogwarts.

_Começaremos então esclarecendo algumas regras, que todo ano..._- continuava Dumbledore, sem perceber o cochicho entre os alunos da Grifinória.

- Eu realmente não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer.- falou Mione, num tom baixo, quase sussurrando.

- Bem, você é boa em tudo.- disse Rony, mas, ficando vermelho, quis completar- Quero dizer, nas matérias, você não precisa pensar muito para decidir o que fazer, suponho...

_... e também que não entrem na Floresta Proibida, precisamos fazer jus ao nome da Floresta, certo? Filch pediu-me para que avisassem à todos que..._

- E o pior é que temos pouco tempo para pensarmos nisso. Não queria estar nem pensando nisso, pra ser sincero.- disse Harry.

_Por enquanto é isso. O que acham de comermos?_- disse Dumbledore, que, com um toque de varinha, fez as mesas se encherem de doces, salgados, tortas e sucos de todos os sabores.

- O Dumbledore falou bem pouco esse ano, não acham?- estranhou Rony.- Não importa. Estou com muita fome.  
  
Os outros riram e começaram a comer. Rony foi, como sempre, o que comia mais e mais, e Harry não sabia como podia ser magro, embora, se comparado a ele, Rony estaria num estado normal, nem magro demais e nem gordo. Pensando nisso, Harry nem reparou que Ginny o olhava da ponta da mesa.  
  
Terminaram de comer, Rony e Mione precisariam ficar para monitorar os outros alunos, então Harry despediu-se deles e ia subindo as escadas para o salão comunal da Grifinória, quando alguém chegou ofegante ao seu lado:  
  
- Hey, Harry!- disse Ginny, ainda respirando rápido.

- Oi! O que houve?- perguntou.

- Bom, é que...- Ginny olhava para os próprios sapatos- queria saber se é verdade que você e Cho... sabe, estão juntos mesmo.

- Estamos... por quê?- quis saber Harry.

- Vou ser sincera com você, pois não quero te ver sendo usado como um sapato velho. Sou sua amiga, não sou?- disse Ginny, com um pouco mais de confiança, e forçando para não ficar corada.

- Claro. O que está acontecendo?- indagou Harry, cada vez mais sem entender.

- Eu a encontrei três semanas antes de as aulas começarem, e...  
  
Ginny não pôde terminar de contar. Draco Malfoy se aproximava, com um olhar curioso e malicioso.  
  
- Ahá! Eu sabia... Weasley e Potter. Querem a minha opinião? Acho que vocês dariam um belo casal... de patos!- e saiu, rindo sozinho.

- Que grande pateta, esse Malfoy.- disse Harry, olhando-o como se fosse a pior espécie de inseto, a mais insignificante e a mais nojenta.

- Esquece, ele é só um grande mimado querendo um pouco de atenção.- respondeu Ginny, como se estivesse acostumada com tudo aquilo.

- Mas quer saber? Acho é que ele gosta de alguém. Está agindo mais pateticamente que o normal, se isso for possível. Ele parece não perceber que estamos no sétimo ano- riu Harry.- e acho que ele gosta de alguém... alguém como... você.  
  
Dessa vez Ginny ficara tão vermelha que não soube como conseguiu continuar mirando Harry.  
  
- Estou brincando, fica calma. Esqueça o que eu disse, está bem?- disse Harry, antes que Ginny pudesse lhe dar um soco.

- Ok.- disse Ginny, ainda vermelha como um pimentão.  
  
Ginny ia recomeçar a falar sobre Cho, quando vários alunos da Grifinória apareciam, pouco a pouco, a caminho do salão comunal.

O barulho aumentou cada vez mais, de modo que fosse impossível ter uma conversa clara e importante com Harry. Então Ginny disse que falaria com ele mais tarde, e o deixou ali, no meio da multidão de alunos que se aproximava.


	5. Um casal mais que perfeito

**Capítulo 5- Um casal mais que perfeito  
**  
Harry subia lentamente as escadas, em direção ao dormitório. Depois da pequena conversa que tivera com Ginny, sua cabeça estava dando voltas e mais voltas, as palavras de Ginny ainda ecoando em sua cabeça.  
  
- O que será que ela estava pra me contar? Será que Cho...- Harry estava tão aprofundado em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Rony chegara, largando-se na cama ao lado.  
  
- Não sabia que ser monitor cansava tanto.- disse Rony, vendo que o amigo não percebera a sua presença.

- Ah, você está aí, Ron...- disse Harry, ainda pensativo.

- É, estou. Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? - Não, nada, estou bem, ainda cansado. Vou me deitar.- e deitou em sua cama, mirando o teto.  
  
Rony estranhou a atitude de Harry, mas seu cansaço o dominava também, fazendo-o deitar-se, adormecendo logo depois.  
  
O dia seguinte amanheceu claro e frio, e quando Harry acordou, viu Rony já vestido, pronto para descer ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Porém, o garoto percebeu que nem todos estavam prontos; Dino ainda estava dormindo, três camas depois da sua; Neville estava resmungando, e Simas parecia estar conturbado, movendo-se de um lado para o outro. Harry não conseguiu dormir de novo, então levantou-se de repente, e foi se trocar, voltando alguns minutos depois. Rony estava sentado ao pé de sua cama.  
  
- Harry, preciso descer. Se você quiser vir comigo... – ia dizendo Rony.

- ... é melhor me apressar, eu sei, Ron.- respondeu Harry, embora sua voz não demonstrasse rancor, mas sim sarcasmo.

- Ok então.  
  
Os dois desceram juntos para o Salão Principal, que se encontrava vazio, com dois ou três alunos em cada mesa. Sentaram-se, Harry pegou uma torrada e Rony olhava ansioso para o relógio quando Hermione juntou-se a eles, com cara de quem não havia dormido direito.  
  
- Bom dia.- disse Mione.

- 'Dia!- responderam os dois.

- Mione, precisamos... ah... fazer...- dizia Rony, sem saber se estava usando as palavras corretas.

- O quê, Rony... ah! Sim, claro...- respondeu Mione, dando uma estranha piscadela.  
  
Harry não percebeu nada, tampouco percebeu que os dois haviam saído da mesa, deixando-o sozinho com sua torrada. Quando se deu conta, os dois já estavam voltando.  
  
- O que vocês têm?- perguntou Harry.

- Ah?- disfarçou Mione em resposta.

- Não me venha com respostas bobas, Mione, eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa.- disse Harry.

- Contem-me logo, ou terei que tirar minhas próprias conclusões.- acrescentou.

- Não estamos fazendo nada, Harry.- respondeu Ron, num tom literalmente calmo demais.

- Sei...- disse Harry, com ironia – ah, Mione, acabei de lembrar que Vitor Krum lhe mandou uma coruja... esqueci de te avisar, isso foi ontem, quando voltei do jantar.

- O quê??!- disse Mione, surpresa, e Rony a olhava com indignação.

- Foi isso o que aconteceu. E se querem me dar licença, preciso arrumar meus materiais para a primeira aula do ano.  
  
Dessa vez foi Harry quem saíra e deixara os amigos, surpresos, um olhando para a cara do outro.  
  
- Mione, acho que precisamos ter uma conversa.- começou Rony.

- Ah, Rony, pelo amor de Deus, não comece com suas crises de ciúmes!

- Ficarei bastante satisfeito se você me der uma explicação. Não acredito que esse Vitinho ainda tem a cara de pau de ficar enchendo o saco.

- Rony! Não diga bobagens, essa história de "encher o saco", foi você mesmo quem começou!

- Eu? Há, mas com certeza não fui eu quem ficou jogando _charminho _para ele nessas férias, quando nos encontramos com ele.

- Ahh, você só pode estar tirando sarro da minha cara. Eu? Charminho? Eu nem sei fazer isso!

- Certo! Desculpa, mas é você a piadista daqui, tá legal?

- Não seja bobo! Você não sabe o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer!

- Ah é assim? Ok, eu não gosto de você mesmo, não me importo.

- Não seja criança, por favor.

- Criança é você, que não confia em mim!  
  
Essa discussão não acabou tão rápido, e, no almoço, Rony e Mione ainda não se falavam. Harry não agüentava aquele silêncio todo.  
  
- E depois dizem que não têm nada... vocês são malucos, isso sim.- disse.

- Pergunte à _Penélope Charmosa_!- retrucou Rony, ainda zangado.  
  
Harry percebeu que falar com eles não seria a solução, uma vez que já presenciara tantas brigas entre os dois, ele sabia que tudo se ajeitaria com o tempo. Harry vira Ginny se aproximar, deixando um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho perto dele, e fazendo um sinal para que ele lesse. O bilhete dizia:  
  
_Harry,  
  
Desculpa não ter te contado sobre ela... e por ter saído depressa naquele dia. Não tenho tido tempo para mais nada! Mas, se você quiser, podemos falar sobre isso no intervalo entre a próxima aula depois do almoço, o que acha? Claro, aceite se quiser, mas acredito que o assunto interesse à você, já que agora é namorado dela. Até,  
Ginny  
_  
Harry enrolou o pergaminho, olhou de volta ao lugar onde Ginny estava e fez um sinal de OK. _Incrível como essa **coisa** tem o dom de aparecer nos piores momentos_, pensou Harry, vendo que Draco tentava ler o pergaminho de longe, usando um feitiço de leitura longínqua, aprendida na primeira aula do professor Flitwick.


End file.
